


I can see the noise

by Knightess_of_Cainhurst



Category: Aaahh!!! Real Monsters
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Gore, M/M, Mystery Character(s), Past Abuse, Post-Canon, Rituals
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22373254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knightess_of_Cainhurst/pseuds/Knightess_of_Cainhurst
Summary: Они уйдут. Облина уж постарается, чтобы его защитить.
Relationships: Snorch/Oblina, Snorch/Zimbo
Kudos: 2





	I can see the noise

**Author's Note:**

> Songfic on "Austra — I can see the noise"

Шаг ― наклониться в руках к полу.

Поворот ― и теперь Облина вцепляется в руку Снорча, чтобы тот наклонился к полу, задирая ногу в кожаном ботинке.

Что-то царапает с той стороны зеркала, и Облина знает, что Снорч пока ещё слышит лишь старый патефон для их одиночного танго, для представления, что они ведут для самих себя.

Но звук снова теряется, слишком похожий на заедающую иглу на пластинке. Как жаль, что теперь Облине будет не до своих прекрасно наточенных когтей.

А в зеркале отражаются не монстры. Ужассика и сама не сказала бы, насколько запретным является факт его наличия в складах её мусора. Но зеркало, за которое Облина отдала ей слишком много, Ужассика всё же притащила, хотя Айкис вообще не хотел им помогать.

И уж тем более ― смотреть на своё отражение. 

Но Облина ничего не боится.

Она смелее, и научит Снорча не бояться прошлого. 

Снорч должен увидеть. Он это заслужил. Они это заслужили.

Кожаный ботинок и тонкий чёрный хвост, перевязанный алой, как и её губы, резинкой. Облину страшно радует, что её ноги остались такими же быстрыми.

С той стороны зеркала что-то выцарапывают. Облина надеется, что нечто там тоже согласно с тем, что видит она.

Женщина в отражении кажется старше, опытней, даже выше Снорча, а в чёрном, как тушь, платье со свободной юбкой так и вообще ― должна иметь кличку каланчи, даже если сейчас она и в туфлях без каблуков. Коренастый мужчина с выгоревшими добела висками и колечками светлых волос на затылке, с болезненно бледным лицом, в аккуратном пуловере и чистой рубашке смотрит на неё с щенячьей преданностью и держит так, точно никогда не был вправе её обнимать. 

Именно в таком облике он выглядит таким уязвимым, каким его не видели почти все вокруг.

Именно так с ним поступали, думая, что он ― лишь бессловесная тварь. Злобная, да ещё и некотором роде — туповатая. Или, на худой конец, неудачник.

Облина прижимает к себе Снорча и тот выдыхает ей в макушку.

Они замедляются буквально на пару шагов.

Ему насколько хорошо от её близости, что он снова будет не замечать что торопливое, точно голодное, царапанье из-за зеркала ― это вовсе не заевший патефон.

Кружиться так ― значит и чувствовать ткань, скользящую по ногам. Зеркало в четыре её роста может и не такое. Хотя его доверие нужно было купить дорогой ценой.

Хорошо, что Снорч пока этого не замечает. Он готов доверять ей, как никому в жизни.

Облина знает, что это всё из-за того, как долго его не мог отпустить Зимба. А ещё она знает, что Снорч ни за что не подписывался получать раз за разом множество издевательств из-за его якобы заботливой любви.

Снорч ведёт плохо и потому не торопится. Ботинки на его ногах Облина дарила тайком. Никто не должны ничего заподозрить.

Облина слышала все его рыдания, все попытки объясниться жестами, а когда приглашала сюда, к зеркалу ― ещё и надтреснутый голос, в котором тонул знакомый ей после аппарата тактичный баритон.

Теперь осталось недолго. Танец — лучшее, что она может ему предложить, прежде чем завершится этот забытый многими монстрами ритуал. И после него Облина научит Снорча, как правдоподобно изображать испуг, как жить иначе, как жить после тех лет одиночества, которым подверг его не дождавшийся взаимности Снорч.

К счастью, теперь они будут забывать прошлое вместе. И поэтому ему не придётся чувствовать себя одиноко. Облина ни за что не повторит своих детских ошибок.

«Лишь гуляю под дождём», ― напевает патефон.

Клекочет в такт из-за стекла нечто, что явно было божеством или предком для первых монстров.

Наверное, это нечто может проголодаться слишком быстро. Но Облине всё равно: ведь им и так бежать.

Облина прижимается ближе, чувствуя запах порошка на человеческой одежде Снорча. Эта милая странность им ещё пригодится. Там, на поверхности. От мыслей о Снорче и пиачечной хочется закрыть глаза, хотя она обязана видеть, что хочет нечто за стеклом.

Ботинок в отражении давит ей на туфлю. Нет, дело не в танце. Снорч не должен этого видеть. Пока что.

― Ауч!.. ― Облина сжимает его ладонь.

― Оур-р... ― бормочет Снорч.

«Прости, я всё ещё такой неловкий», ― переводит зеркало.

― Ничего страшного, ― утешает его уже человеческой улыбкой Облина, ― Ты просто оступился на мусоре или щепке.

Снорч трётся щекой об её тонкую руку в полосатой перчатке. Зеркалу почему-то нравится сочетание её нежности и лжи ― новое тело у Облины принадлежит очень крепкой женщине с тонкими руками и длинной шеей.

В отражении видно, как под ботинком хлюпает раздавленный мизинец.

Голова Зимбо лежит ближе к раме, с той же гримасой ― ошарашенной попыткой договориться и трусливыми глазами — в этом облике у него видно торчащую между рёбер бедреную кость. Как жаль, что в отражении так скучно выглядит его жало, воткнутое прямо в жёлтую полосу на груди. И что те полосочки, на которые Облина разрезала, как ломтики дыни, его туловище, отражаются в зеркале лишь начинающими зеленеть кишками.

Это ведь из-за его вертлявого тела (и признаться честно, ещё и крыльев) Снорч не успевал ответить на все гадости Зимбо.

Облина аккуратно ведёт его мимо видимой лишь в зеркале печени и лёгких, раздавленных её туфлями, точно испорченная пукающая подушка. 

Снорч оступается, но Облина успевает его подхватить и тот не может понять, откуда в ней взялось столько силы если она может опереться ему на плечо.

― А...

«Прости», ― дублирует зеркало. 

― Всё хорошо, Снорч. Я тоже оступаюсь во время танцев. 

Нет, не сейчас.

Ритуал ещё не завершён. Для начала Снорч должен увидеть и принять нового настоящего себя, чтобы навсегда обрести голос. 

Для начала, они должны сбежать.

Для начала они и вправду станут поразительно долго живущими людьми, что могут просуществовать на объедках.

И лишь тогда она расскажет ему, почему для жертвы она выбрала именно Зимбо.

Она защитит его до конца, чтобы больше никто не лишил его голоса.


End file.
